How Sernity came to have furniture
by PseudonymousPersona
Summary: During Kaylee's first year on the ship, the entire place changed and nobody remembered how or when… well except two. Upon being accepted onto the ship, Kaylee decided that it was in serious need of cheering up. And so she redecorated!
1. The start

During Kaylee's first week on board, she was asked to remain in her quarters or in the Engine Room. During her second week, she ventured upstairs. She crept along the grated halls and eased open the slid doors. As she tiptoed around the corner she ran straight into Zoe. Kaylee gasped in surprise. Zoe looked at her a mix of humour and sternness on her face.

"Somebody breaking the rules already. Nice to have you on board." She squeezed past a bemused Kaylee and continued down the hall, idly wiping her gun.

Kaylee didn't dare move for several minutes before coming to her senses and continuing her exploration.

She entered yet another bleak room which turned out to be the kitchen. As she was wandering round the room, noticing the distinct lack of colour and homeliness, she decided on a course of action. She would ask the captain what the super secrete Serenity did whilst she was down below. This stroke of genius was sure to work, who could resist an honest question from a young girl such as herself?

When Mal came up to the kitchen minutes later, she was prepared for a yelling. It never came. He just looked at her and said mildly "Hey Jayne owes me dinner." Then went to the fridge, removed a protein pack and left again.

Kaylee was stunned for a moment, before she remembered her idea. She chased after him, yelling his name.

She eventually caught up and panted out his title once more.

"Captain, I was just wondering if you could share with me the nature of your business. Meaning the ship of course. Lovely ship."

Mal looked down at her.

"Ur, well we do trades and commutes. Mostly. And some other stuff. Exporting. That's what we do. We export. And you make sure the ship works. And I make sure we make money. And Zoe does second in command sort of things. Jayne… Well Jayne is well kind of… public relations. Yes Jayne is in charge of public relations. And Wash makes sure we don't crash." The ship shakes. The captain's smile becomes fixed. "Usually. Sometimes he manages. I better go make sure we're not about to explode. I'll tell you next time we're landing somewhere, so you can get out and stuff."

**A/N: There you go, an awful fist chapter (first chapters are hard ok!). Please review and so forth, the next chapter should be up some time very soon.**


	2. The Kitchen Steps

When Mal next ran into Kaylee, he told her they would be on the moon Bronti the next day. He said it wasn't very big or fancy, she said neither was her moon, he said she was still welcome to leave for a maximum of half an hour after they landed, so that she wouldn't be left behind.

Kaylee hatched a plan. She would buy an armchair from this moon, and some bright paint.

The next day arrived and all but Wash left the ship. Twenty minutes later Kaylee reboarded with a squishy brown armchair, yellow powder and two large paint brushes. It turned out that this moon didn't have paint, but Kaylee had found this yellow powder and intended to use that to paint the kitchen yellow. She pulled the armchair to the nook she had discovered on her first exploration. It was her goal to eventually put a comfortable sitting area in every nook on the ship. She also wished to install a dining table so that they could all eat together. Kaylee had never seen Jayne before, Wash four times and Zoe and Mal maybe ten times all together. It was outrageous, a crew must be friends to be an actual crew, otherwise they were just people who work together.

She knew she didn't have time to paint the kitchen this trip, but the next time they stopped she would be quick to get another chair and then sprint back to get painting.

The next stop came and Kaylee executed her plan flawlessly. When she began painting she realised just how absolutely massive the kitchen was. She decided that she would paint the kitchen area yellow and leave the nook the way it was, but add sofas!

She had completed her first wall when Wash wandered into the room.

"Oh, Kaylee. Umm, watcha doing?"

"Hi Wash! I'm just cheering the place up you know!" She replied beaming "Say you wanner help? I've got an extra paintbrush…"

"Sorry Kaylee, I've err got some steering and things… to do…"

Kaylee's grin slid off her face.

"Oh who am I kidding, we're parked! Chuck me the brush"

The two of them painted and chatted together for the next two hours, until Kaylee said "Hey, where's the captain and Zoe? Aren't they supposed to be back? They said I could only leave for half an hour!"

"I dunno, maybe this job took longer than usual. Or there might have been a fight or something."

"A fight? Does that happen often?"

"Oh-h yes, nearly every time I swear."

"Huh, I never figured that exporting would be so dangerous."

Wash let out a laugh "Exporting? Is that what they told you we do?" He laughed again.

"Well yes… Is that not true?"  
He laughed again "This, Kaylee, is a smuggling ship." He chortled at her surprised face. "Yeah, they told me it was a moving ship. Then they said that sometimes they would get chased and that I would have to run very very fast to ensure we didn't die. That kinda worried me, but I let it pass."

"You let it pass?"

"Have you ever met Jayne? He's highly intimidating."

"I haven't actually met him you know. But that's part 5 of my five step plan for this room. You want to join me in the creation of an actually nice room for us to eat together and stuff? I would be fun!"  
"Yeah sure. What's next?"

The next time that the others left the ship, Wash and Kaylee collected enough furniture to fill the room and the final piece of the room… the dining table. Unfortunately the planet had no matching chairs so they grabbed a collection of chairs that were vaguely similar. They chose the biggest one for Mal and the smallest for Kaylee. This was symbolic of the fact that she was not yet trusted so not part of the crew. She and Wash hoped that the dinning arrangement might bring them all closer as everyone knew that families were supposed to eat together and after all, his family's his crew.


	3. Why is my husband covered in flowers?

**A/N: HI! Yes I know it's been months since I last updated, please don't come to my house with pitchforks and torches… Please!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the next few chapters, they are different from the first to, as I've kind of lost the plot of those… The next chapters will be from the POV of different characters when they discover the yellow kitchen and new arrangement. Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate your kind words. And Lucy (how did you know what my name was? And what stories I had written?) This is the fandom Firefly. It is an amazing TV show of just one series (die fox die) that it is necessary for you to watch at some stage. **

**Please be aware that I go away for Christmas, and unless I randomly don't have anything on before then, I won't update to the middle of January. I hope I can update before that, but with school winding up it can be hard to get on here. Anyway, hope you enjoy Mal's opinion about the sudden colour.**

When Mal arrived back at the ship he went straight to his bunk to try gather his thoughts. Work was getting less and less and harder to find. It would be difficult to scrap together enough money to pay his crew. As he was sitting there, he detected a whiff of food. Good, cooked, edible food. It smelt better than the protein packs he usually lived off. He stood and climbed to the hallway. He snuck along in the semi dark, looking for the source of the delicious smell. His journey came to an end when he reached the kitchen. A new table sat in the glory centre of the room. Wash and Kaylee stood next to each other at the end of the table, which was covered by covered dishes.

"Cap'n. If you just sit here." Kaylee said, pulling the head chair out.

Mal did, in a bemused way. He reached for a dish but both Wash and Kaylee stopped him. "You have to wait for the rest of the crew. We couldn't possibly start without them."

Mal grumbled something irritably, glaring at the grinning due. Weird Wash and Crazy Kaylee.

Jayne appeared soon, sniffing the air like a demented German Shepard. The duo was clearly containing laughter. Jayne stopped when he saw that he was not alone. He stared around at the walls in wonder.

"Err Mal…"

"Yes Jayne."

"Why're the walls yella?"

"What are you talking about Jayne…?" He trailed off as he looked at the walls and found that they were indeed yellow. There also appeared to be a string of flowers winding up the pillars and along the walls. Apparently the table wasn't the only addition.

"Um… Was this you Kaylee?"

Kaylee nodded. "I did the flowers!" Wash pipped.

"They're very nice. Why?"

Kaylee began to explain the decoration, when Wash shouted out "Jayne you can't eat that yet! Zoe isn't here!"

"But… it was… and nobody was… grrrrrr…"

"I know, Wash go get Zoe, so we can dig in. She's probably going to be offended you didn't ask her first."

"Why?" Asked Wash, a confused look on his face.

"You're hopeless. I'll go." She left rolling her eyes.

"Wash?"

"Yeah Mal."

"Why did you paint my kitchen?"

"It looked like fun."

Mal nodded, processing this, while Wash slapped Jayne's hand away from the food.

Shortly after this exchange, Zoe swung into the room, followed by a skipping Kaylee.

Zoe stopped when she entered and saw Mal, Wash and Jayne talking civilly, with food on the table and no weapons in sight. Kaylee crashed into her and fell backwards. Zoe turned on her heel and pulled her up, causing Kaylee to giggle incessantly.

"Mal? Why is the kitchen yellow? Why are you all you sitting around the food and not eating? And why oh why is my husband covered in green and red flowers?"


End file.
